Where are we ?
by blackfire93
Summary: My grandmother, twin sister and myself go on a camping trip that winds up with us in Middle Earth, where grandmother tells me and Breanna the secret of our parentage and now she's flirting with Gandalf! What is going on? How will we survive in middle earth when we arrived sixty-three years before the Fellowship is formed? And why is that Haldir elf staring at my sister?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sighed in annoyance as my sister called me again for the third time in ten minutes. "Yes Anna?" I asked letting my exasperation seep through my tone. "Did you remember to pack the flashlight, things for s'mores, extra batteries, first aid kit, toothbrush and toothpaste?" My sisters frantic voiced asked. I bit my lip and took a deep breath in through my nose and let it silently leave my lips before I replied. "Yes Bree, I packed everything that you and grandma wrote down as well as everything that I thought we might need and several things that different survival guides say to take...Oh! And I packed all three of us a fully charged mp3 player each with our favorite songs on, and extra batteries as well as a small pair of headphones for each and one set of speakers and all the bags are waterproof." I replied.

"Okay. Alright so I'm about to leave work then I'll swing by and pick up gram and change when we get to your place then we'll go ahead and leave." Breanna my older fraternal twin sister said. I agreed and we hung up as I finished my triple check of the three bulging backpacks that I had packed. I rolled my neck cracking it and my shoulders before adding the bedroll to each pack each having a pillow already sewed into the bed. Deciding to carry my two flutes and putting my Glock into the holster at my side as well as two at my lower back, and a small pistol at each ankle, I finished by adding my various assortment of knives hidden on my body under and in my clothes. Being a government paid assassin meant always being ready, no matter how careful I was I knew that one day someone could figure out my identity and then I and all those I cared about would be toast. Therefore I was always keyed up and ready for anything, one of the reasons my grandma and sister had come up with this idea for a hiking trip as a month long vacation.

I smiled as I thought of my energetic and slightly eccentric grandma Carol Bael, she had raised my twin and me after our parents were killed by stumbling into the middle of a gang war, although Breanna and I were seven when it happened neither of us really remembered them. I sighed and put the past out of my thoughts as I took each backpack downstairs and put them on the floor near the door so we could grab them on the way out.

I started a pot of coffee while I was waiting and cut up a watermelon and a honeydew melon, then melted some chocolate to dip them in while I stirred the melting chocolate I let my mind drift over my twin and Gram. Honestly me and Breanna looked like we came from two very different set of parents, the only thing we had in common was our height, love of the outdoors and strange violet eyes my had flecks of gold and hers had flecks of silver other than that she had strawberry blonde hair that had a natural curl that she had never cut so it flowed down past her waist, my black hair just brushed the top of my shoulders and had cornflower blue streaks. She is sweet and she loves constantly being around people, I am sarcastic and I dislike being around a lot of people. She is trusting and on some levels naïve, well I get paid to kill people so I am very distrusting and I have seen many things that I hope my sister will never have to see. She is as white as snow although she loves being outside, I'm a golden tan, she has bigger curves and is very beautiful and she is constantly being asked out. I'm not as curvy as she is and I scare most guys to much for them to bother asking me out, she loves bright colors whereas I prefer darker colors. She's scared of any animal bigger than a house cat, I love wolves and horses.

A loud knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts and I looked down at the melted chocolate and realized thankfully that I had kept stirring it even though I was off in my thoughts. I took the pan off the heat and walked to the door cautiously grabbing one of the many guns I had hidden all over the house my sister and grandma would just enter and I lived out in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors for twenty miles in every direction. I kept my gun hidden behind my back as I opened the door quickly holding my body to the side to keep out of any line of fire that may ensue.

**please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**

I took the pan off the heat and walked to the door cautiously grabbing one of the many guns I had hidden all over the house my sister and grandma would just enter and I lived out in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors for twenty miles in every direction. I kept my gun hidden behind my back as I opened the door quickly holding my body to the side to keep out of any line of fire that may ensue.

**HELLO! Sorry for such a long wait on this one, the thing is my laptop when kaput and the guy who was fixing it told me it would be cheaper to just buy a new one and he forgot to put the data from the old one onto the new one so the chapter from my old laptop that I was waiting for (since I had already wrote it) didn't come to me so I have decided that you all waited long enough and although I think that other second chapter was great I will write a new one for you. ****Please continue to read and review! =) Oh if the writing is like **_this_** that means it's a thought. ONWARD MY BRAVE READERS!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

There was no gun-fire or smoke bombs coming through the opened door so after a couple of seconds I peeked my head out only to see the UPS guy standing on my porch looking a little confused. I chuckled a little at myself as I stood up from my slightly crouched stance and after placing my gun on the small stand behind the door I stepped into the middle of my doorway. "Hello James, nice day isn't it." I said pleasantly, James Goodwin had been delivering my packages for the past two years, he checked out when I had him looked up so I made small talk with him to stay on his good side. After all who wants a UPS man to be on their bad side? Not me that's for sure not with all the packages I send and receive. James nodded his graying head and handed me the device that I needed to sign, after I signed it he motioned for me to follow him down to the van. I smiled inwardly, _"Yes my new baby must have come today!"_ I mentally squealed with joy as I saw the ten various sized boxes that James had pushed towards me. "Thanks James." I said as he helped me carrying them all up to my porch. He nodded and smiled at me before turning and heading back towards his van. After he shut the back door he got in and drove away, I watched to make sure he left, after all one could really never be too careful even if James was fifty-four deaf in his left ear and un-able to speak.

One never knows who is out to get them, just last week a seventy-eight year old lady had tried to gun me down from a motorcycle in LA while I was on a job. I shook my head and quickly carried all ten boxes inside my doorway before shutting and locking my front-door. I went back to my kitchen and put the cut fruit onto a large circular pizza pan and then poured the melted chocolate all over it first from one corner then I moved the pan and did it again until I had chocolate going criss-crossed over every piece of fruit that was on the pan, after the chocolate had hardened a bit I put that fruit into containers and shoved them into a duffel-bag along with pop-corn, several different flavors of beef-jerky, two bags of death wish coffee, a container of coffee beans, fruit-gushers, graham-crackers, 12 cans of chicken-noodle soup, a can opener, and several other food items. I also just for fun added packages of wheat seeds, sugar cane seeds, Molasses Cane seeds, cocoa beans, a small package of hemlock seeds, peanut seeds, corn seeds, rice seeds several different vegetable seeds, apple seeds, pumpkin seeds, cashew tree seeds, orange seeds, watermelon seeds, honeydew melon seeds, cantaloupe seeds and maple tree seeds. "After all who knows maybe the seeds we plant on this trip will help someone out in the future…but mainly I just want to laugh at the face I'm sure Breanna will make." I said out-loud cracking up at the look I imagined on my sisters face when she saw all the seeds.

Then another idea struck me and I put in several books each one in a different language, my sister had always wanted to learn another language but we never really had the time to sit down together so I could teach her, _"Maybe we can actually get to that while on this trip." _I thought before as an afterthought I threw in several sweaters that I had lying around my house, knowing my sister and grandma they wouldn't think to bring any because it was summer but the nights around here did grow cool. Finally finished I realized that they would be here soon and the chocolate had re-hardened and I still hadn't opened up my packages. Deciding the packages were more important right now I went back out to the hallway where I had left them and I began to open them in order from largest to smallest, each box holding several magazines or DVDs or CDs and one even had a box of bright green high-heels and several pairs of earrings as a cover beneath them each box held one or two pieces of my new gun and each piece wrapped up in several layers of bubble wrap the inside of one of the layers had a lead lining so as to mask it's presence to an X-ray machine. After I pulled out each piece and carefully cleaned them I put it all together and took it upstairs to put into one of my many secret safes. I had just gotten back downstairs and had started to reheat the chocolate when I heard a car pull up blaring the song, "Born to be Wild" I laughed, that was my grandma's favorite song. Sure enough a few seconds later the song was cut off and I heard my front door being opened. I peeked my head out the kitchen doorway and hollered, "I'm in the kitchen!" Before I went back to stirring the slowly re-melting chocolate. I heard one set of steps heading upstairs at a fast pace while another slower set was heading towards the kitchen. "Marhaba ya Habibti!" My grandmother said as she walked in and gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, I smiled

"Arabic today huh?" I asked, Grandma pouted, "You just can't let me get one over you." She said pouting I couldn't help but laugh, "Grandma just because you're my opponent in this little game doesn't mean I'm going to let you win." I said with a grin as I shut off the heat the chocolate was now melted down again. Grandma jutted out her lower lip and gave me puppy dog eyes, "Pwetty pwese?" I laughed almost dropping the pan of melted chocolate that I was holding, "Grandma your…*gasp*…*sniffel*…killing me." I said tears starting to roll down my face as I got my first real look at her. She had put a fake tattoo on the left side of her face that said 'Wanna know how to keep an idiot busy look on the other side' one the right side of her face she had another fake tattoo that said 'hey idiot wanna know how to keep busy look on the other side' she was wearing a bright yellow hat over her mid-back length dyed sea-green hair with hot pink streaks, a bright red T-shirt that said 'You need to stop staring at my girls, my eyes are above and I'm watching you' a pair of black khaki mid-calf length pants, hot pink and white striped knee-length socks and bright blue tennis shoes. I finally stopped laughing and shook my head at my grandmas bizarre clothes, it was normal for her to look…abnormal but it didn't make it any less funny. I heard the tell-tell sign of the shower being shut off upstairs as grandma and I sat down with a plate of fruit and a cup of coffee. Grandma told me some of the things that she and her friends had been up to, (I swear sometimes I think the older a person is the more fun with life they have) and soon I heard Breanna coming down the hall-way into the kitchen. Her wet hair wrapped up in a towel and her office clothes were changed out for a pair of hip-hugger blue jeans and a soft blue baby T-shirt no doubt her tennis shoes and socks wouldn't be put on until we were ready to get out the door. Both my sister and I loved going barefoot for as long as possible whenever possible, another thing we shared. After the coffee and fruit we all took a quick bathroom break and while Breanna and grandma rechecked the backpacks I took the duffle bag and went out to my black truck and put the duffle in the back on the floor and made sure the large tent was secured on the back of my truck. A few minutes later Grandma and Breanna came out with the three backpacks and after Bree locked my front door we all piled into my four door Ford truck ready to head out on an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP:**

A few minutes later Grandma and Breanna came out with the three backpacks and after Bree locked my front door we all piled into my four door Ford truck ready to head out on an adventure.

**First off I just want to say thanks to all the reviews and to the two people who didn't like what they read, thanks for taking time out of your busy day to review and let me know what you thought. =) I enjoyed writing this ;)**

**Oh also sorry about how late this update is!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

As soon as we got to the camp ground we immediately knew that we were not going to be staying there. People were everywhere and it wasn't exactly the most relaxing place for me to be so we talked and decided to drive around to a bike trail and walk till we got to a clearing that we liked. It wasn't exactly legal, _"Then again things that grandma approved of rarely were."_ I grinned at that thought before getting back into the trouble and after Breanna and Grandma got back in as well I backed out of the campground and drove around to the bike trail.

When we got to the bike trail and I parked at the nearly empty parking lot I made sure to grab my backpack and the duffle bag, grandma and Breanna insisting on carrying their backpacks. I was going to unload the tent to but Breanna and Grandma thought it would be wonderful to 'sleep underneath the stars' so they insisted on leaving the tent in the truck. I rolled my eyes but knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere arguing with them I left the tent in the back of my truck. We decided to play rock, paper, scissors in order to decide who would pick the trail that we would follow, Grandma won although I could swear she cheated somehow.

We walked for two and a half hours before Breanna discovered a deer trail that she and Grandma decided to follow, holding my tongue I followed exasperatedly after them and was presently surprised that after twenty minutes of walking we reached a beautiful clearing. We set up camp, Breanna and I gathered firewood giving Grandma a moment to get her breath back, she was very physically active but she was older and activities like this tired her out. Finally deciding we had enough firewood Breanna and I headed back to the clearing and got the surprise of our lives. There above Grandma was a large hole in the sky it was pulsing different colors and several voices were speaking in a language I didn't know. Immediately Breanna and I dropped the firewood and ran towards our Grandma who was staring up at the sky her hair blowing around her and a strange look on her face. I grabbed my backpack which was starting to hover in the air from the strange hole in the sky. I saw Breanna grab her backpack and Grandma's as well while I grabbed the duffle bag and we each grabbed one of Grandma's hands to pull her away from whatever it was that was happening. However we never got the chance, the moment our hands connected with our Grandma's there was a strange booming noise and the hole swallowed us.

I felt the air around me crackling it felt like my skin was on fire one second and freezing cold the next. My mind was in turmoil and I was scared however I kept my hold on my Grandmothers hand as tight as I could without hurting her to bad and I hollered for Breanna to hold tight as well. When I looked at Grandma to try and reassure her that everything was all right I saw her eyes and my mouth shut on its own accord. She wasn't scared she looked happy, like she knew exactly what was going on and she wanted it to happen. I didn't have time to analyze her strange look because the next thing I knew my guns which I could feel pressed into my skin disappeared causing me to jerk in surprise and try to see who or what had taken them and then I was falling through the air. I could see the ground coming up fast and I felt my eyes widen even farther than they already were before my years of training kicked in and I crouched in mid-air, yanking on my Grandmothers hand and bringing her into my arms. Breanna who was still clinging to our Grandmothers hand and looking as freaked out as I felt however I hollered at her to concentrate and I saw her look down before she looked back at me. "You need to go into a crouch and then roll so you don't break your legs." I hollered to be heard over the strange voices that were still talking in a weird language. I saw Breanna nod and I felt slight relief and then things happened quickly and we were on the ground in a strange clearing that was thankfully empty.

After a few seconds I let Grandmother stand up out of my arms and I dropped my hold on her hand while I patted myself down to see if my weapons were in-deed gone. I found my various knives were still on my person however my guns and ammo were gone like they never existed. The second thing I did was a check to make sure there was nothing broken or bruised on Grandma or Breanna who looked to be in shock. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with Grandma, Breanna or myself I checked out the strange clearing to make sure we were safe before turning my attention fully onto my Grandmother. "Okay Grandma what's going on? I know you know something about what just happened." I said wanting answers, this seemed to snap Breanna out of her shock and she looked at me reproachfully. "McKenna! Don't talk to Grandma like that I'm sure she's as confused as we are!" Breanna said before turning to our Grandmother for confirmation. "Right Grandma?" Breanna asked. "Actually McKenna's right Breanna." Grandmother said softly while looking around the clearing, drinking in the sight like a lost man in the desert who had finally found water. "Grandmother where are we?" I asked knowing that we were no longer where we had been. "McKenna, Breanna there's some secrets I have been keeping from you and now is the time to tell you. Please sit down." Grandmother said her voice gaining a strength that compelled Breanna and I to do as she said immediately. "To answer your question McKenna, we are in Middle Earth, the place we were all born in." Grandmother said before she sighed and sat down in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP:

"Please sit down." Grandmother said, her voice gaining a strength that compelled Breanna and me to do as she said immediately. "To answer your question McKenna, we are in Middle Earth; the place we were all born in," Grandmother said before she sighed and sat down in front of us.

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed! Here's chapter four, enjoy! I got my language translations from the Internet; sorry if they are not correct. Also I got my names and meanings translated to Elvish from a website. And last but not least a BIG THANK YOU to****Schyrsivochter ****who helped with my spelling and punctuation. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Breanna and I sat silently as our grandmother took a deep breath. "How long ago, I am unsure at this point, however, there was a terrible war between good and evil. Many elves, shape-changers and Men died, and Orcs and goblins and trolls were everywhere. In that terrible time, two people found love: an elf woman called Lyra, who had the knowledge of elemental control, and a shape-changer male called Zelphar, who had the ability to change into whichever animal he wanted. They married quietly and quickly, knowing that any day they could die. Three months after their marriage, the elf found that she was with child; the couple was happy but also very scared. The darkness was now kidnapping shape-changers instead of killing them, and it was affecting Elves, changing them into creatures of evil. Knowing that their child would never be safe born into that time, they went to the elf's mother, Vanya."

Grandmother took another deep breath while Breanna and I exchanged glances, "The elf's mother came up with a plan. She was the wielder of a great magic; however her magic could only be used once every two hundred years. Thankfully her magic was yet unused, and when Lyra went into labour her mother and husband were the only ones present. However, instead of one child it was twin girls, one taking after Lyra and the other taking after Zelphar. The parents stayed with their twin girls only long enough to name their children. The first-born had red hair and green eyes just like her mother; she was named Bellethiel. The second-born had black hair and brown eyes, just like her dad; they named her Andaeriel. Then it was time for the twins and their grandmother to leave. Lyra and Zelphar refused to leave; they were needed to fight against the evil. All they asked for was that Vanya keep Bellethiel and Andaeriel safe. Vanya agreed and used her magic; however, Vanya, who had only wished to go to a place where the evil wasn't, made a mistake in her magic, and to her surprise and horror, when she came to, there were changes in the twins, and the world around them was very different.

"Bellethiel's hair was now a much lighter red, with swirls of golden, and her eyes were now purple with silver flecks. Andaeriel's hair now had deep blue streaks in it and her eyes were purple with golden flecks. Vanya's horror grew as she realized that magic was so faint that it would take her twice as long as normal to get back enough magic to go back home. Vanya had to change and adapt to this strange new world that was full of humans and animals only. Vanya changed the girl's names to Breanna and McKenna, which were the English version of their Elvish names, to fit in with this new place that she learned was called Earth. Three years into living on Earth, Vanya found that the twins were growing at the same rate as human children; this was the first piece of good news that Vanya had got. This meant that time was moving three times as fast on Earth as it did in Middle-earth, which meant that by the time the twins were twenty-four, she would have enough magic to take them all back home to Middle-earth."

Grandmother paused for few minutes to let us soak in what she had just told us, "So … you're telling me that my name is really Andaeriel," I said after several minutes of silence.

"Yes. And Breanna's is Bellethiel," Grandma said calmly. Breanna and I exchanged glances communicating through our eyes, something we had been doing for years.

"Do you believe her?" I asked.

"I guess so, but does this mean that we have powers?"

"More importantly: does that mean that our parents are alive?"

"Should we ask?"

"I will."

"Grandma, do you think our parents are still alive here then?" I asked.

"I believe there's a very real possibility of them being alive. However, they could also be dead, after all, it was a time of war." Grandmother said cautiously. Breanna and I nodded in agreement at that.

"So does this mean that Breanna and I have powers?" I asked Grandma curiously.

"Well, you two would know that better than me. You should start getting used to calling each other Bellethiel and Andaeriel," Grandma said.

I felt a rage start churning up inside me. "Well, excuse me for not being able to switch from the name I have known my sister by for my whole life into a name that I just got told about moments ago! And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?! You've been lying to Breanna and me practically since we were born!" I hollered at our grandmother, as rage continued to build inside me. I had never felt such anger before. My vision started to sharpen, bringing everything into high definition as I felt my body tremble from the intensity of my anger. I heard voices speaking to me: some were faint, some sounded like they were screaming in my eardrums. The earth beneath my feet seemed to give way, and I felt like I was floating. Then I heard a voice speak out from my mouth in a language I had never heard before, it sounded like ten people talking all at once in various types of voices. Then I blacked out.

(BREANNA'S P.O.V)

I watched McKenna holler at our grandma and I couldn't help but agree with her. However, when McKenna started to float mid-air and talk in what sounded like ten differently-pitched voices in a language that I had never heard before, I started to get scared. Then McKenna just vanished.

I turned to Grandma, and she was smiling. My blood started to boil and I screamed at her, "What are you smiling about?! My little sister just got possessed and disappeared, and you're standing there SMILING!? What kind of grandmother are you?!" I shouted, my body trembling in rage and indignation as I glared at our grandmother. Then everything started to come into high definition focus; I could see every colour of green on a single leaf that hung off a tree branch right behind my grandmother's head. A spiderweb was floating loosely in the breeze and seemed to snag on my grandmothers shoulder, but my anger didn't diminish. Instead, it seemed to grow until I just blacked out.

(NO ONE'S P.O.V)

"They have so much power. I hope they use them for the betterment of us all," Vanya said out loud before turning towards the forest. "You can come out now, Grey Wizard."

A few seconds passed before a tall man dressed in a grey robe with a pointed grey hat stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. "I seem to be at a disadvantage; you know me. May I have the pleasure of knowing you?" the wizard said kindly.

Vanya smiled. "There is no disadvantage. I only know you from your colour. My name is Vanya; those two were my granddaughters, Andaeriel and Bellethiel. And what might your name be?" Vanya asked, walking towards the Grey Wizard.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey. I am honoured to meet you, Vanya of the Ancient Order. I have heard much about you in legends."

Vanya laughed. "Well, some tales have probably been greatly exaggerated. Now Gandalf, do you happen to know which way it is to get to Eregion?"

Gandalf's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I regret to tell you that Eregion is no more. However, if you wish, I can take you to Imladris." Gandalf said. Vanya pushed aside her sorrow and nodded. "Yes, thank you Gandalf."

Gandalf turned, and they left the clearing, heading to Imladris, which would be a fifty-day journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as well as adding the story and myself as a favorite. I apologize for the long wait and I hope to update sooner in the future but well … we will see. Thanks again to Schyrsivochter for all the help on this story.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It sounded like a battle going on all around me, causing me to immediately take check of my body and make sure I wasn't hurt, or tied down. I was free and unscathed, but I was also completely clueless as to where I was or even who I was. I looked downward and saw that I was wearing a pair of pants and a tank-top, and I was barefoot. I was surrounded on all sides by people fighting some sort of disgusting-looking, but remotely humanoid creatures. There were dead bodies all around me; most of them were these creatures, but there were some humans killed as well.

I heard a noise and my body moved on its own, causing me to duck, and while I was close to the ground I grabbed a sword. I twisted my body around and brought the sword up at an angle, running the creature through with it.

There was a loud thunder towards my right, drawing my attention, and a woman came flying out. She was beautiful and had strawberry blonde hair. I ran towards her. I had a gut feeling that I knew this person. Maybe she would know who I was and where we were and what was happening?

"Sister?" The woman said as she sat up, one hand holding her head, the other pushing her upward.

"Do you mean me?" I asked, surprised. But before the woman could give me an answer, she fainted. I looked around, unsure whether I should just take her and leave, or find an easily defendable position and take her there.

However, before I could decide, I saw another ugly looking creature, taller and definitely different from the first thing I had killed, run towards a group of wounded men. I looked around for a weapon that would help take it down, and having no other options, I gripped the sword I was holding and ran, low to the ground. Praying that the woman would be alright, I charged towards the creature that was only a few feet away from its targets. I guessed the throat to be its weakest spot and let out a scream, drawing its attention, causing it to turn towards me. I easily ducked the heavily barbed club the thing had and jumped, slamming the sword all the way through the thing's head, causing the tip to come out on the other side. Then I yanked the sword out sideways slitting the things head off. As it fell I threw my weight forward so it would fall backwards away from the men that it had been after, and then, after gravity started taking it, I flung myself backwards into the air and landed on my feet, swinging the sword out to the side to get the blood off it. However, the blood was stubborn and a black nasty color, so, after making sure I was in the clear, I dropped that sword and started looking for a replacement. A guy with blonde hair wearing golden armor came running towards me, four of the smaller nasty creatures following him. I wasn't sure if he needed help or if he thought he was protecting me, but he came to a stop in front of me and turned to face the creatures.

Annoyed at him for his stupid way of thinking I needed protection, I took one of the two swords he had strapped to his side and dashed out from behind him before proceeding to dispose of the creatures. A tall guy with long brown hair wearing the same golden armor came running towards me speaking a foreign language that I couldn't understand; however I got the drift that I was a great surprise to him. From the looks of the man's face that I had just saved I was starting to think it was because I was a woman, however I had noticed several females fighting alongside the males in the golden armor. Deciding that it was probably my clothes and I didn't have time to defend my clothing choice, I turned and hurried back to where earlier I had left the woman who had called me sister.

I was surprised to find her awake and now standing on her bare feet with her back towards me so I couldn't see her face. I started towards her.

"Hi, um … earlier you called me sis so I was wondering … do you know who I am and where we are?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me, her silver eyes filled with confusion. "Who you are? I don't even know who I am," she said, fear filling her eyes.

"Oh," was all I could say. _"Well this stinks!"_ I thought, sighing as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Before either of us could say anything more, creatures started running towards us, most likely thinking that we were easy targets._ "Great timing! I need to release some anger,"_ I thought with a smirk as I swished the sword that I had taken from that guy earlier. I was surprised at the lightness of the sword when I had first claimed it. It seemed almost like it weighed nothing, and yet it was so sharp and deadly, my smirk deepened and I started charging towards the creatures.

A thought hit me and I hollered back to the woman, "You better get out of here unless you can fight. I'm pretty sure that wherever this is, this place is a battlefield." I didn't stop to get a reply from her as I begin to hack away at the creatures left and right. I didn't stop after that, instead I threw myself fully into the battle that was going on around me. I was pretty confident that I was on the right side because the creatures were looking and smelling nasty and they just seemed … wrong, somehow. Like there was a darkness attached to them that no living creature should have.

I wasn't sure how long I had been fighting when I saw the woman with strawberry blonde hair again. She was fighting as well, however she was using a bow and arrow to take down the creatures, and for some reason that sight made me proud. I didn't have time to ponder why, though, as another wave of creatures came towards me.

"Ugh, don't you things do anything other than reproduce?!" I hollered at the creatures angrily as I hacked away at them, making sure to stay out of the way of the bigger creatures that were extremely stupid but extremely determined to hit me with their large spike-filled clubs.

A sudden silence caught my attention as I finished killing the last creature that had been in a group that came at me. I looked upwards and felt a great wind blowing inward to the left of me and then it came flying back out. I nearly fell backwards from the sheer power of it. Whatever had happened, it seemed like it was a signal to the creatures to take off and run for their sorry lives, because soon they were completely out of sight.

I wiped my forehead, trying to keep the sweat out of my eyes. That didn't work, so I ripped off a piece of my filthy and very cut-up tank top and used it instead. It did the job, and I used it to clean off as much blood of the creatures as I could, which wasn't very much before the rag became useless. I tossed the strip away with a sigh and decided to look around for the strawberry-haired woman.

She had called me sister, so even if we didn't know each other now, we might have before. And maybe staying together would bring back one, if not both of our memories. Before I could start looking for her, I felt someone coming up from behind me and I ducked, twirling I kicked my foot out, sweeping them off their feet, and jumped up ready to plunge my sword into their heart when I realized who it was. It was the lady I had just been going to look for.

"Hey, perfect timing! I think getting both our memories back may be helped along if we stayed together," I said to her.

The woman's surprised and startled look changed to a grin. "I was thinking the same thing," she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO Schyrsivochter FOR ALL THEIR HELP! ALSO THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO READ, REVIEWED, AND/OR FAVORITED THIS STORY AND/OR MYSELF. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Knowing that we couldn't just keep calling each other 'you' or 'sis', we chose names that seemed familiar to us. I chose McKenna and she chose Breanna and for a few minutes, life was great.

Then that moment ended and some of the guys in the shining gold armor came over to us and stood around us in a circle. The same tall guy with brown hair that came through the circle and spoke in what sounded like the same weird language he had spoken in earlier.

I gripped the sword that I had stolen from the blond guy earlier and eyed the guys looking for their weakness waiting for them to attack. Breanna nocked an arrow and eyed the guys as well without a word or a glance we put our backs together and waited.

I got annoyed at the brown haired guy who was still going on, "Look, buddy, I don't know what you're saying, but unless you start speaking English and tell your little boy band to back off, things will get unpleasant for you," I said, glaring at all the shiny blonde and brown haired people.

"My apologies, my ladies. My name is Elrond and I was asking who your people were, where you were from and what your names were. I also was thanking you two for your help in this battle." Elrond said to us, surprise on his face.

Breanna and I exchanged a glance but we didn't get out of our battle stance until Elrond said something in what I guessed was his native tongue that made the blonde and brown haired boy band back down and put their weapons away.

After they put their weapons away Breanna and I exchanged another glance before we both put our weapons at our sides, not having a holder for either of them.

"I'm McKenna, this is my sister Breanna." Here I stopped, unsure if we should trust them with the rest of the information. Apparently Breanna thought that we could because she stepped to my side and spoke.

"We are not sure of who our people are as we have no knowledge of anything that happened to us before we awoke on this battlefield," she said, calmly facing Elrond.

There was a moment of silence, then the guy who called himself Elrond offered us a place to stay in Rivendell, which was his home. I was torn between declining immediately—which I would have done if I thought Breanna and I could survive by ourselves, but I wasn't sure if we could—and accepting.

I looked at Breanna and we communicated through our eyes. It felt so familiar to me, but at the same time it was disconcerting. After a short "conversation", Breanna and I accepted Elrond's offer. However, we kept the weapons that we had claimed.

I saw Elrond looking at the sword that I was holding and I automatically tightened my grip on it. "Just because we are coming with you does not mean that we trust you. You will have to earn that. And until you do, neither of us will give up our weapons," I stated in a curt tone.

Elrond seemed slightly taken aback at my tone but nodded his head in understanding. "Very well. Please give me a moment to speak to my men and leave instructions with them," he said. Breanna and I nodded at him in silent reply and he left. After several moments he came back and Breanna and I started to follow him slowly.

We noticed that we were being followed by other people in golden armor and I spoke up and asked Elrond about them. "They are the Elves who live in Rivendell with myself," Elrond replied as we walked on.

"Elves?" I asked, curious about that word. Elrond glanced at me for the umpteenth time in surprise. "Yes, Elves, like yourself. You and your sister are ellith, elf-maidens." Elrond said. I felt my eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise and I turned to see Breanna's face much like my own.

"McKenna and I are Elves?" Breanna asked Elrond.

"Indeed," was Elrond's short reply.

Breanna and I walked onward falling behind Elrond as we mulled over his words.

By the time the ever growing procession of elves finally made it to Rivendell, Breanna and I had started to loosen up slightly around the elves. We still didn't trust them, but they hadn't shown any aggression towards us, so our constant guarded attitude started to loosen up.

"So Elrond. Tell me more about Elves. Are there more people than just Elves that live here? What is 'here' called? Do Elves have any special talents? And the most important question: do you have any chocolate and peaches here in Rivendell?" I asked Elrond, I was more comfortable with him than with the other Elves.

Elrond looked at me with several emotions swimming in his eyes, two distinct ones were amusement (probably at my way of questioning him) and amazement (most likely at what he thought was my stupidity). "Do you promise not to interrupt me and keep listening until I am done?" he asked.

I felt my lips twitch as I tried to keep from smiling. I had asked him about the Maiar and Valar earlier after I had overheard—okay, eavesdropped on— several Elves and I had been curious about what they were talking about. After about twenty minutes of him talking, though, I found myself getting bored and left to climb a nearby apple tree to get something to eat for Breanna and myself. Apparently Elrond hadn't noticed my disappearance until one of the other Elves walked up to him and asked whom he was talking to.

I brought myself out of my memories and grinned at him. "I promise," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back just in case.

"All right then. First: there are two kinds of Elves. The Noldor, like myself, have dark hair and grey eyes. We are gifted in lore, warfare and crafts. Then there's the Sindar, they have blonde hair and eyes the color of the sea. They are gifted in music and singing. All Elves are immortal beings, we were granted life by..." Elrond said, his musical alto voice continuing on, however this time I did stay and listen; the things I had asked this time were of more interest to me.

As seventy years passed, the three of us grew so close that Elrond became like a brother to Breanna and me. When Breanna and I decided to improve our fighting skills, it was Elrond whom we asked to teach us. He agreed after he got over his surprise and suspicion, (we were pretty mischievousso his suspicion was warrented) and we grew in our individual skills.

After we had learned as much as we could about the sword for me and the bow for Breanna, we switched and I began to take archery lessons while Breanna took sword lessons.

**After a hundred years passed by the other elves had grown used to Breanna and McKenna's strange way of talking, strange words, and habit of creating mischief (although Breanna wasn't nearly as bad as McKenna) and their insistance in making their own clothing (McKenna actually was the one that insisted on making her own clothes—Breanna wore some of the dresses that the other ellith provided although she did make some outfits herself.) Life settled down somewhat in Rivendell.**

**As the next thousand years passed and Breanna and McKenna went into battle many times and learned more and more about the world around them outside of Elves and Rivendell. They learned about the creatures of the darkness, Trolls, Orcs and Goblins, and during battles killed thousands of them.**

**They learned about the Dwarves whom they became friends with. Apparently most Elves refused to have anything to do with Dwarves as they considered them uncouth, vulgar and beneath them. One could say that the sisters, mainly McKenna, were more at ease with the Dwarves then they were with other Elves.**

**The sisters also learned of the Dúnedain, who were men blessed with long life, and they learned about the Five Wizards who were given great power to help even out the balance of darkness and light. The sisters knew of Men so they never touched on the subject, preferring to learn about things they didn't know or could learn more of. Then one day, Rivendell received three new visitors—no, inhabitants—, Celeborn, his wife Galadriel and their daughter Celebrían.**

**(BACK TO FIRST PERSON WITH MCKENNA)**

Immediately Breanna and I could sense that Elrond and Celebrían had some romantic feelings for each other, but after fifty years passed and they didn't take any steps towards each other I knew that I had to do something. I knew that Celeborn and his wife Galadriel could tell there was something special between their daughter and Elrond so I started with them.

"I believe that Elrond and your daughter hold feelings for each other but they are both too backwards to do or say anything about their feelings. I have devised a way for the two of them to admit their feelings for each other willingly, however I will need your acceptance and help in this matter," I said calmly and in such a formal way that I knew if Elrond could see me his eyes would more than likely bug out of his head.

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged a glance before looking back at me from where they sat in one of the gazebos that Breanna and I had built in order to match up other elven couples.

"We agree that Elrond and Celebrían seem to hold feelings for each other. However, we will not force either of them to admit anything. Time will bring them together if they are meant to be," Celeborn said.

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the attitude I could hear in his tone of voice. "I see. Please excuse my presence," I said before turning and walking out of the gazebo.

However, I wasn't just going to leave things be. I had figured that Celebrían's parents wouldn't be of any help but making sure of that fact couldn't hurt. Now to find Bree and put my brilliant plan into action, I thought.

"I have a plan," I said as I jumped into Breanna's room, having climbed a nearby tree in order to jump in through her window.

"What is it this time?" Breanna asked with a false long-suffering sigh. I grinned widely.

"I think it's time you and I played match-maker with a certain pair of Elves," I replied.

Breanna looked over at me and saw my grin, her own slowly growing to match mine and we exchanged a mischief-filled grin. After we went over our plans with a fine tooth and comb I went to find Elrond.

I found him in the garden and after I saw my sister coming towards us from the opposite end with Celebrían I turned towards Elrond. "Celebrían is quite beautiful don't you think," I said pretending to have all my attention focused on the flute that I was making out of some wood.

I could see Elrond's head jerk up as he looked at me, a faint pink color filling his otherwise pearl white complexion. I almost lost it then and there, but I managed to swallow my giggles and act nonchalant. "Indeed she is one of the most beautiful ellith I have ever seen," Elrond replied, in what I'm sure he thought was a calm tone of voice.

"I wonder if she's going to accept Arthon when he ask's her permission to court her," I said, blowing gently on the flute to get rid of the shaved wood. "… Arthon's going to ask her permission to court?" Elrond said, his voice tight.

"That's what I heard him say to Celeborn and Galadriel when he asked their permission to court Celebrían," I said calmly. I saw him stand up out of the corner of my eye and take off, I grinned my end had been done … now to see if Breanna had completed her end. I felt my grin almost split my face as I saw Elrond and Celebrían meet in the middle of the path and after a second of hesitation, Celebrían kissed Elrond.

"Looks like we did good work," I said, turning to look at Breanna who had passed the now blushing new couple to come stand beside me.

"That we did, Mac. That we did." Breanna replied as we watched the new couple walk off.

"How long do you think till they get married?" I asked curiously.

"Mac," Breanna said her tone telling me exactly what she meant by the one word she had spoken.

"Okay okay, sheesh," I replied.

**TWENTY YEARS LATER:**

Breanna was out on patrol when I got word that Celebrían was asking for me in the birthing room. I immediately took off, leaving the messenger alone standing underneath one of the many trees as I pushed my body to go as fast as I possibly could. I skidded to a stop outside of the birthing room and ran a hand through my hair before brushing off the leaves that were still attached to me and knocking on the door. "Celebrían I heard you wanted me," I said.

"McKenna, please come in," Celebrían said her voice slightly hoarse. I immediately entered the room and nodded to Elrond who sat beside Celebrían who was laying propped up in the bed. "Elrond and I would like to ask you something," Celebrían said. Elrond spoke up then, "We were wondering if you and Breanna would like to be their godaunt."

I blinked several times rapidly as my brain tried to process his words. "You…" I had to swallow twice in order to speak again. "You want me to be their godaunt?" I asked. Elrond and Celebrían nodded.

I walked over and hugged Celebrían and Elrond, unable to speak at first. "I would be honored," I replied finally, feeling tears threaten my eyes.

After I pulled back from hugging the two new parents I walked over to the crib that sat close to the fireplace. I peered into the crib and felt my heart immediately melt at the sight. Two little heads filled with dark hair stuck out from the blankets they were wrapped up in. Their eyes were closed and their little rosy mouths were moving soundlessly.

"Aww… hello, little ones. I'm going to spoil you two rotten and teach you how to pull pranks and everything else that you need to know. Yes, I am. Yes, I am," I said, cooing over the newborn twin boys that Celebrían had just given birth to.

"What are the two of you going to name them?" I asked Elrond and an exhausted but amused Celebrían. "Elladan and Elrohir. And just so you know I'm going to make sure there is someone with you at all times when you are with my sons." Elrond said.

I grinned as I looked at the somewhat worried looking Elrond. "That's okay, it just gives me another elf to corrupt," I said causing Celebrían to giggle and Elrond to shake his head at me, mirth filling his eyes. I looked back down at the twin boys who I knew would grow up to be great and mischievous men. "We are going to take the world by storm, little ones. Yes, we are, yes we are." I cooed.

I lost my composure when I heard Elrond groan in worried defeat, and I burst into a fit of giggles which to the surprise of the three of us adults the little twins seemed to mimic almost immediately. "Oh, Valar help us," I heard Elrond say as I laughed so hard tears ran down my eyes, I knew without a doubt that these two little ones were going to get into a lot of trouble as they got older, and most of it with my help or encouragment.

**As years passed by like days, Breanna and McKenna discovered that they had special powers. Unsure of what to do the sisters hid their powers as best as they could from others even as they struggled to understand how to use them, relying only on each other.**

**Elladan and Elrohir grew up slowly and were mischievous little boys whom Breanna and McKenna spoiled and loved, as did all the elves who lived in Rivendell. Elrond's daughter Arwen was a wonderful surprise to all; no one, not even Celebrían had known she was pregnant until she was three months along. Life couldn't have been more perfect.**

**(BACK TO FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW WITH MCKENNA)**

I yawned as I stretched out, cracking my neck and shoulders in the process. Sleeping in a tree would give you knots the like you wouldn't believe.

"I can't believe you actually slept in the tree," Breanna said, amusement lacing her tone. I laughed at that.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I did it for fun," I said with a smile as I jumped down from the tree easily.

"I know. I heard Moka did something naughty and in an effort to defend her you said something stupid which led to you accepting a dare. I had hoped that some of that was false at least," Breanna replied with a sigh, a smile and a shake of her head.

I laughed loudly. "Unfortunately for you sis, when people gossip about me they usually have their facts straight," I replied before turning to face the forest where I knew Moka was waiting for me.

"Come Moka," I called and a few seconds later she came running through the forest and jumped on me.

Only years of practice kept me on my feet as I laughed and petted my warg, one of the several pets I had found and named that were considered 'dangerous' to and by all others except of course Breanna. Moka was the only pet I couldn't take near the elf or human dwellings. No one was at ease with her even though I had raised her since she was a pup when I had found her abandoned in the woods.

"Hey, get your head out of the clouds lil' sis! Elrond sent me out here to get you, he said you promised to sing a song written by yourself and play along on the piano at Doronion's wedding in two weeks." Breanna said, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh… uh… um, yeah I totally have that prepar…" My voice trailed off weakly at the glare Breanna was giving me.

"You haven't even started writing the song have you?" she questioned, although the way she phrased it, it sounded more like an accusation.

"Well… no, but I'll have it before the wedding starts," I promised as her glare darkened.

"You had better!" Breanna said in a scolding tone of voice before she gave me a hug and headed back to Rivendell.

I breathed out a sigh of relief before turning to Moka who was sitting beside me, "Come on Moka let's go for a quick run, maybe I'll come up with something." I said before I turned and took off into the forest.

The eleven days later I was heading towards Rivendell without a single lyric or note in mind. Maybe just sitting at the piano will help me think, I silently hoped. For the next two days, I sat at the piano playing different notes, trying to find something to spark my attention, and then it was the day of the wedding.

I was told only that morning that I was to play the song before the wedding and I had smiled at the messenger and nodded calmly as could be, but silently freaking out inside. Hundreds of eyes were on me as I approached the piano I had made fifty years earlier.

I sat down on the bench and looked at the keys. I gently placed my hands on the keys and then looked at Doronion who had been my friend for the past three hundred years and was now getting married—

—and in that moment inspiration struck. I began to play and softly began to sing.

**(THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT IS CALLED 'A THOUSAND YEARS' BY CHRISTINA PERRI)**

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave?**_  
_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_  
_**But watching you stand alone,**_  
_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_  
_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more."**_

After I finished the singing the last note I folded my hands on my lap and looked up and found to my surprise there were tears in many elf eyes. I felt a relieved sigh escape my lips quietly. I am NEVER going to agree to ANYTHING LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN! I screamed at myself mentally, while maintaining my calm demeanor on the outside.

After the wedding, I quickly made my escape from Rivendell and headed back into the forests that I knew by heart and decided that it was past time for me to go on another adventure. However, Breanna knew me to well and she was there at the edge of the forest waiting for me.

"You made up that song at the last second didn't you?" Breanna said as she handed me a bundle and the pair of twin elven swords that had been crafted just for me several hundred years ago. "Yes, and I am NEVER doing that again," I stated emphatically. Breanna laughed as we turned and walked into the forest.

"By the way, have you learned how you froze that water before?" Breanna asked me curiously.

"I think it happens whenever I'm really agitated, or at least that's the only times I notice it happening," I replied honestly.

"Hmm. Well, we should definitely try and figure out how to work our powers without having to be overly emotional," Breanna said.

I nodded in agreement, "How's your plant manipulation going? I noticed several bushes that had been dying were alive and healthy when I walked through our spot," I said.

"Some days I can manipulate them with no problem and other days I can't do anything," Breanna said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Well, we'll figure it out together," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and smiling at her.

"That we will," Breanna replied, putting her arm around my waist and giving me a quick hug before letting go as we walked deeper into the increasingly dark forest.

After traveling together for two years with Moka as our only companion, and avoiding human settlements as much as possible, unsure of how they would welcome us, Breanna and I headed back to Rivendell, wanting to spend some time with our god-nephews and niece. Breanna wanted to stay in Rivendell but I still wanted to travel, so when Breanna entered Rivendell, I stayed at the entrance, debating on where to go next.

That was when I heard Celebrían saying goodbye to Elrond and her three children.

"Where ya heading?" I cheerily asked Celebrían as I popped up from behind her shoulder surprising all five elves.

"Aunt Mac!" the twins hollered happily as they threw their arms around me in a tight hug. I laughed and hugged them back, kissing the tops of their heads as I had ever since they were babies.

"I hope you two were mischievous while I was away," I said with a grin. They exchanged a glance before looking at me with a grin that gave everything away.

I laughed as Elrond shook his head at his boys' antics, but the soft smile on his face betrayed his love and pride in his two sons.

"Aunt Kenna!" a young voice piped up from closer to the ground. I pretended to look around for the voice until two small hands gripped my pant legs and pulled my attention downward.

I gasped and put my hands over my heart in mock surprise. "There's an angel in front of me! Can anyone see her?!" I said, making my eyes as wide as I could.

"Auntie," Arwen said with a shake of her head. I laughed at the way she mimicked her dad's behavior as I leaned down and picked her up, giving her a tight hugm before setting her on my hip and turning my attention to Elrond and Celebrían whom Breanna and I lovingly termed 'sister'.

"So where we going sis?" I asked with a smile. Elrond relaxed a bit when he realized that I was going along with Celebrían.

"I'm traveling to Lothlórien to visit my parents," Celebrían said.

I set Arwen down so she could run over to Breanna who stood on one of the paths. "I have yet to visit Lothlórien. This will be fun," I replied happily.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER:**

I looked worriedly over at Celebrían as she lay still on the rocky floor of our prison. We had just left Rivendell and were heading to Lórien to visit Galadriel and Celeborn, and all of a sudden we were ambushed by Orcs on the Redhorn Pass on Caradhras in the Misty Mountains.

We were able to kill several before one of the orcs got hold of Celebrían and threatened her life to get me to stop fighting. I had managed to think quickly and used the sapphire-studded necklace that Elrond and Celebrían had gifted me with years ago and dropped a sapphire every few hundred yards, making sure to drop them in the path of an Orc so the sapphire would be pushed into the ground and not roll out of the path. Hopefully that would lead Elrond, Breanna and any other elves who were looking for us straight to the deep cave that we were now being held prisoner in.

Celebrían moaned softly and I knew she was beginning to wake up from her sleep. "Just keep still and stay as quiet as you can sis," I whispered softly to let her know that I was there with her.

As an unknown amount of days passed the orcs tortured us. I tried to keep their attention focused completely on me. I knew if Celebrían were to be tortured her soul would start to darken and there was a chance that she would either die or be turned dark and fall under the power of the Dark Lord and I couldn't stand that thought.

It worked most of the time, but I could see Celebrían's light beginning to dim and I knew I had to get her out of this place at all cost, so I began to scheme, and finally everything fell into place after Celebrían received a poisoned wound from one of the Orcs while I was being tortured somewhere else. I killed the orc that was supposed to be guarding us and then laid down making it look like I had been thrown backwards and hit my head and died.

When the group of Orcs who usually carried me away to torture came to the cell to get me, they immediately opened the cell and dragged me out. I stayed perfectly still until they dropped me onto the floor, and then I sprang up and using one of the small knifes I had hidden I slit one Orc's wrist and grabbed his sword which I managed to kill all eight Orcs with.

At once I picked up Celebrían and slung her over my shoulder, having no strength to carry her in my arms, before running as fast as I could in the direction that I knew from all my watching led outside. I managed to get her to the entrance of the cave before I heard Orcs roaring and pounding towards us.

"Run!" I hollered at her, setting her on her feet and shoving her in the direction of Rivendell. She stumbled and looked back at me.

"Run Celebrían. Get to Rivendell! Get help! GO NOW!" I yelled, shoving her again before turning and running back down into the cave, trying to buy her as much time as I could.

Thankfully several moments later, I received help in the form of Breanna, Elladan, Elrohir and four other elves. With their help it wasn't long before all the Orcs were either dead or had fled into deeper parts of the cave.

I felt my head start to spin and my body seemed to start moving slowly. "Bree, tell Elrond…Celebrían has…poisoned…cut," I said, having to use a lot of effort to push out the words before my world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**LydiaMartinX; ClaraThad; KittyKitsune4; decadenceofmysoul; Nenuks; Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-976 and all Guests. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Schyrsivochter thank you for helping me out with this story. I hope this next chapter makes up for the long wait in between updates. Hopefully my inspiration will not take so long next time. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

When I next came to, I pretended to still be asleep. Not remembering what had happened or where I was, I thought perhaps the Orcs still had me and Celebrían; but when I found myself to be alone, I immediately shot up into a sitting position and almost blacked out as a fiery pain shot through my back and left side. As I was getting my breath back I realized that my surroundings were familiar.

I moved the covers off of my body, breathing the slightly chilly air, and found myself clad in a silky white gown. I didn't have the strength to be annoyed by the fact that I was wearing a dress as I started to remember what had happened. I slowly and painfully made my way to my door where, after stopping several minutes to catch my breath, I opened the door.

"Aunt Kenna! You're awake!" Arwen hollered happily as she jumped up from where she had been sitting in front of my bedroom door. I tried to smile at her, but I fear it came out more like a grimace. "Arwen, do you know where your mother is?" I asked her, ignoring the pain and hugging her, only bending down several inches as my back and left side began to protest.

"Ada has her resting in their room. He said for me to tell him as soon as you woke up but then something happened and everyone ran out," Arwen said, sounding confused and scared. Immediately horror shot through me as I realized that in my unconscious state, I might have frozen everything around me, as I remembered the chilly air from inside my bedroom and the fact that it was summer. Or at least it had been when Celebrían and I had started on our journey.

I heard sniffles and felt Arwen's small hands wrap around my waist while she buried her head into my stomach. I felt remorse as I realized that I had been ignoring her and the fear that she was probably feeling right now, as she had been alone in the hallway, and I couldn't hear or see another living soul. I slid down the wall, trying not to let my back scrape against it as I slowly sat down on the hard floor, I pulled Arwen's crying and shaking form into my arms.

I held her, and when she stopped shaking, I tilted her head back, only to discover that she had fallen asleep, tears causing her brown hair to stick to her face. I rearranged her so she was lying against me sideways, her forehead in the crook of my neck, her back supported by my right arm which I had looped around behind her. I couldn't move, so I simply sat there with Arwen, who was sleeping deeply, her small face more relaxed now as she was off in dream land.

As I sat there I was consumed by worry as I thought of all the possible outcomes for Celebrían who had been poisoned but my worry was soon overcome by my need for sleep, nd I unwillingly drifted off into a deep sleep filled with horrors and pain.

I awoke an unknown amount of time later hearing a soft set of footsteps coming down the hallway. Pain shot up through my back and neck and I couldn't stop the immediate wince and very rude words that spewed out of my mouth. Arwen shifted in her sleep and muttered some indecipherable words and I immediately stopped moving until she stopped and curled into me. I clenched my teeth together to keep the words and painful groans inside while I slowly sat straight up and took in my surroundings, just in time to see Breanna round the corner of the hallway, her eyes widening upon seeing me.

"McKenna!" Breanna exclaimed as she came down the hall, her voice loud at first, but growing hushed when she saw Arwen sleeping in my arms.

"Bree. How's Celebrían? She's okay right?" I asked quietly, trying not to wake up Arwen.

"Elrond was able to heal her. We were all more worried about you. You've been asleep for the past two days. Ever since we brought you and Celebrían back," Breanna said.

I felt my eyes widen momentarily as surprise filled me before I shook it off.

"Arwen cried herself to sleep, she doesn't cry for no reason Bree," I said, staring at her as I tried to figure out what she was hiding from me.

"Here, let me take Arwen and put her in her bed," Breanna said, crouching down and reaching for Arwen.

I grabbed Breanna's arm and held onto it tight. "Breanna, tell me what happened to Celebrían now," I demanded harshly, my voice raising slightly as concern and fear starting to rise up in me.

Breanna hesitated, but finally caved and sat down beside me. "Celebrían is physically completely healed, however her light has begun to fade and... she's been talking about going to the Undying Lands."

I stared at my sister before giving up my straight posture and slumping back against the wall. The pain that shot up and down my spine felt like a feather compared to the emotional pain that felt like it was consuming me alive.

Breanna stood up and then crouched down and picked up Arwen from my loosened hold before standing up again and walking down the hallway towards Arwen's room. I felt lifeless as I sat there slumped against the hard stone hallway, my mind running in circles and torturing me with all of the should-haves and could-haves that would most likely have changed Celebrían's decision.

I don't know how long I was slumped there against the wall before I heard the soft tread of footsteps coming towards me. I didn't bother to raise my head or open my eyes as I sat there feeling self-pity, self-anger and self-disgust consume me from the inside out.

"McKenna," Elrond's voice said from above me, letting me know who had walked up to me.

I tilted my head and let it fall back against the stone wall, the only form of acknowledgment I gave.

"McKenna, I need you to get up. I have to check your back."

I scoffed and finally spoke, my eyes opening. "My injuries don't matter. What matters is that I failed to protect Celebrían and as a result her three kids might lose their mother and you might lose your wife and Breanna and I will loose a family member," I said, my voice filled with self-loathing and disgust.

"McKenna, stop soaking in self-pity and realize that because of you, Celebrían is still alive," Elrond said, his voice thundering through my clogged ears and echoing in my brain, chasing away some of the dark cobwebs that had begun to hide my positive thoughts.

I bit my lip and stared into Elrond's silver eyes before nodding and reaching my hands up so he could help lift me to my feet. He grabbed my hands and I stood up, however I had moved too fast and dark spots swirled in front of my vision as my breathing got caught in the back of my throat and my bodily pain came back in full force to the front part of my brain. I couldn't hold back the yelp that dropped from my lips.

We stood there for several moments until I caught my breath and my pain became slightly more manageable, then we moved into my room. Elrond suggested getting another maid to help me bathe and change out of the gown that I was wearing, but I stubbornly refused all help. He left my room, making sure that I knew that he would be right outside of my door, and if he thought something was wrong he was going to send someone in.

I agreed and waited until he left my room before I peeled off the white gown that now held streaks of blood from my back wounds which I appeared to have ripped open again. Something that almost made up for the pain I was feeling happened then as I moved towards the medium sized pool in my private bathroom.

I closed my eyes for a second and envisioned the water warming itself and wrapping around my body. At once, I felt warmth cover my body from head to toe, only missing my nose, mouth and eyes, and immediately my eyes flew open and I gazed downwards in surprise as the water obeyed my mental wishes. My mouth fell open before I began to grin uncontrollably. I was finally in full control of my gift.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER:**

I watched from the woods as Celebrían and several other Elves boarded a small boat which would take them to the Undying Lands. I couldn't get any closer because as soon as Celebrían saw me she would begin to cry and scream. I discovered that when after learning that I could control the water completely and Elrond had done another round of healing on my back, I had gone to see Celebrían, and as soon as she saw me she backed away shaking her head, her entire body trembling before she let out a scream.

After the boat started to sail away I turned and headed in a random direction. I needed to walk and clear my head from all of the fears, anger and wishes that were clouding my thoughts. It was almost nightfall before I made my way back to Rivendell where I was confronted by three angry, scared and confused kids who told me they hated me and never wanted to see me again. I knew then that the best thing I could do was respect their wishes and give them time to mourn, so I packed up some things and left Rivendell.

**TWELVE YEARS LATER:**

I sliced off the nearest Orc's head before twirling around and blocking another Orc's sword with my left sword while cutting off his head with the water whip that I held in my right hand. As the last headless body fell to the ground I used the water whip to clean up my bloody sword and removed all the blood, mud, and sweat that covered my body in a slowly drying shell. I used my control of Fire to burn all of the dead Orcs and the two dead cave trolls to ash before I left the dark underground cavern. As I left the cave entrance, I used my control of Earth to move the rocks and cause a landslide, so any Orc that had fled the fight and gone deeper into the cave would be stuck inside until they died.

Unsure of where to go next, I walked around Rivendell; however before I fully left its borders, I was spotted and slammed into by three not so little bodies. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen hugged me, and after a second's hesitation, I hugged them back. They began to cry and ask my forgiveness, which I granted without hesitation before asking for their forgiveness in return. When I looked up I saw Breanna and Elrond standing not twenty feet away watching the four of us as we sat on the grass and talked.

**NARRATION:**

_**After talking Breanna and McKenna decided to tell Elrond about their gifts, for Breanna had discovered she could control fire sporadically, as well as plants. Elrond was surprised and advised them to keep their gifts a secret from all but their most trusted friends. McKenna and Breanna agreed to keep most of it a secret; however, it soon became apparent that McKenna was restless. McKenna would take off and travel for years on end, but she would always stop back in Rivendell to visit Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Sometimes she would leave with the twins on a hunting trip or a border patrol; she would also visit Arwen and secretly taught Arwen how to fight and shoot with bow and arrow. Breanna and McKenna were tight, but things were never the same after McKenna and Celebrían were kidnapped. McKenna never talked about what happened and only Elrond ever saw the physical scars that had been inflicted on McKenna. McKenna never wanted to visit Lothlórien; she would skirt around it whenever she went in that direction. However after a dozen years of doing that Arwen finally convinced McKenna to go there as Arwen wanted to visit her granparents and she wanted McKenna and Breanna to go with her. With a lot of prodding and begging from Arwen, McKenna finally agreed and visited Lothlórien. While there Breanna met an elf named Haldir who seemed to be a stuck up snob, however it was soon obvious to McKenna that Breanna and Haldir were made for each other, as they balanced each other out perfectly. Fifty years after first meeting Breanna and Haldir finally put away their stubborness and finally started to 'court' and three years later they married in the spring. Once again McKenna played the piano and sung for a wedding, however this one she did willingly.**_

**(370 YEARS LATER McKenna's POV)**

I had been living with the Dwarves for several years when I decided to go back to Rivendell and visit my favorite god-children and their father Elrond who had become like an older brother to me and Breanna. I was about two miles away from Rivendell when I met up with Elladan and Elrohir who were riding out. Making a quick and easy decision I rode out with them, ready for another adventure.

As we traveled towards our destination, we talked, and I learned that while I had been gone, Elladan and Elrohir had become friends with the Dúnedain, Rangers of the North, and with Men in general. This was something most Elves did not do, so I was a little surprised, but mostly I was proud of them. As we traveled we exchanged stories of our battles with the dark creatures of Middle Earth and to lighten the mood I told stories of mischievous things Breanna and I had done.

As we traveled I learned that we were riding to fight against the Orcs who were after the Dúnedain with a terrible vengeance. Apparently they had a friend among the Rangers named Arathorn and had asked them to go with him to hunt the Orcs that were chasing down and killing his people. Elladan and Elrohir had immediately packed up and had started on their way when they had bumped into Breanna and me.

I rode with Elladan, Elrohir and Arathorn for ten years; when Arathorn married to Gilraen I left his village with Elladan and Elrohir, and we continued to seek out Dúnedain that were being chased by Orcs and other evil creatures. Four years seemed to fly by and word came to the three of us that Arathorn had been killed and that his wife and two-year-old son were on their way to Rivendell. Immediately the three of us departed and went to Gilraen to assure her and her son safe passage there.


End file.
